From SU-A-1,602,507 a device for limiting the width of the mouth opening is known, wherein two rings are provided between the upper teeth and the lower teeth, which rings limit the degree to which the lower jaw can be opened. These rings may be used in the treatment of badly functioning lower jaw joints.
In modern times, where slimness is considered an ideal and obesity constitutes a major problem for many people. Obesity is furthermore a problem which may jeopardize people's health.
A large number of therapies are known for reducing the amount of weight and help people to slim down. Many of these therapies are based on following certain diets, whereby it is attempted either to reduce the amount of food that is being ingested, or to regulate the ingestion of food in such a manner that particular foodstuffs are avoided. Other known therapies are based on the use of pharmaceutical agents which act on the digestive system.
A drawback of these known therapies is the fact that it is often difficult for people to follow or keep up a diet. Another drawback is the fact that in many cases undesirable substances are introduced into the body along with said pharmaceutical agents, which substances may have less desirable side effects.
Assuming that in many cases obesity is to a large degree caused by excessive ingestion of food, it is known to render the jaws of bulimia patients immovable, after which food can only be ingested in a very special manner and in liquid form. Of course such a method cannot be used for normal people who wish to slim down or reduce their weight.